A Mondern Day Fairytale
by AnotherSideTheOtherStory
Summary: AU: Benny couldn't be happier with his job at Disneyland. He loves interacting with people, loves the smell of freshly made goods, and above all else he loves the real life feeling of a fairytale. One day a chance encounter with a young brunette man and a small bag of popcorn sets his very own happily ever after in motion. Ethan/Benny Mpreg.


I'm back with a new story! This time set in an alternate universe but of course its going to feature a Benny/Ethan pairing! I don't know how long this is going to be but I hope you enjoy it/ Expect an update some time next week and there are a few things I want to say but won't because I don't want to spoil anything but if you read my other stories you should have some inkling about how this play out! Please review!

I don't own My Babysitter's A Vampire, and I don't own Disneyland or anything Disney related!

* * *

><p>A Modern Day Fairytale<p>

By AnotherSideTheOtherStory

Chapter One: A Bucket Full Of Popcorn

Benny stretched out his back, closed his eyes and inhaled. He held the breath and with it the scent of freshly popped popcorn tinted by the tiniest hint of stagnant water from the Rivers of America. He exhaled and opened his eyes to take in the still world. He saw the bright green leaves, the bright reflection of the sun off the water, and the dancing shadows when the gentle breeze danced across the plaza. This was job and but more than that this was his world and he loved every moment of it.

The silence was broken when a young family handed Benny several bills and pointed to one the Zero themed containers. It was funny to the older Cast Members who had worked here this was just another part of being employed and took it in stride and dealt with guests as they said 'one problem at a time'. To the hotheaded new hires they saw it as punishment for not being beautiful enough to pass as a character or smart enough to be a ride operator. Then in the middle of that there was Benny Weir himself. Not quite new enough to hate his position and not quite old enough to find resentment in it. Honestly running the vending cars was exactly where he wanted to be. He loved interacting with people, he didn't want to put on makeup every morning and act, as someone else, and he didn't want the pressure of dealing with not only complex machinery but the safety of the public as well. Here he found he could be himself while still enjoying the theme park for all it was worth.

The young Weir scooped the popcorn into the container and with his best smile handed it to the sad little boy in the father's arms. The child looked at him and in a voice he clearly didn't want his parents to hear asked:

"Is… is the Haunted Mansion scary?"

"Not at all," said Benny. He tapped the bucket and watched the boy smile when the red nose lit up. "But don't worry Zero will keep you safe no matter what happens. And if you get too scared or those ghosts won't leave you alone you tell them Benny said to knock it off. If they don't you come right back to me and I'll tell their ghost moms and ghost dads. Okay?"

The boy nodded eagerly and both parents gave him a thankful nod. The next half hour went by in a flurry of cash, families, sweets, couples, refills and even a few lone guests. There was normally never a moment of rest for the New Orleans Popcorn Cart so when the usual midday lull fell over his stand and the guests found themselves attracted to the midday plays and rides Benny found himself almost bored. Almost for it was at that moment the brunette man wandered into his immediate area.

Benny watched in interest as the man wandered aimlessly around the plaza at first resting to observe the river if only for a moment. A woman approached the stand and Benny quickly tended to her and once again put his attention to the young man. There was something about the way he walked that made his heart beat fast. It was a sensation he got when life caught and demanded his attention. He felt the wind increase, drown out the background noise, and noticed the almost sad look in the guests eyes. Could that be it? Was he picking on up the strangers unhappiness? He bit his lip; their goal at Disneyland was always to create an experience, so why suddenly did this seem so… embarrassing and foreign?

"Excuse me," called Benny. The brunette turned in his direction and he made a motion. "Everything all right?"

The brunette turned red and sheepishly kicked at the ground. "I've had better days. My friends all went to Big Thunder Mountain and…" He seemed hesitant at first then added: "I can't go on some of the rides. So I guess I've got about an hour to kill by myself at the happiest place on Earth."

Benny's smile faltered for a moment. Who would bring their friend to an amusement park and them leave them when he couldn't join in the fun? He thought of his so-called friends back in Whitechapel and that final night he had spent drinking with them and bar hopping across the city. He pushed away the thoughts; if they were anything like those people then it was probably for the best that the brunette had been separated from them. After all it seemed like most idiots seemed to be cut from the same cloth.

"B-but it's okay, if there's one thing I love about the park it's the scenery. Every time I come I never get a chance to take it all in everyone's always rushing to this ride or that." He gave an honest if not sad smile. "At least this way I can spend all the time I want looking at things."

"I know it's not much," said Benny with a grin. He scooped a small container of popcorn and held it out to the stranger. It was never frowned upon to give guests every now and again something special, especially something as inexpensive as popcorn. Around them the crowd began to return. "But it's on the house."

The gentle breeze died down and the scent of butter and fresh popcorn filled the air. The stranger looked at him his eyes widened and without taking the container bolted into the rapidly expanding crowd. Benny stood there for a moment hand outstretched feeling like an idiot. The queue at his stand filled up and any hope of finding the brunette man vanished. He felt bad for him and then it occurred to him he hadn't even bothered to ask for his name.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope I captured the spirit of Disneyland as well as the tone of this story!


End file.
